A Black Rose And A General
by CuDoubleDles
Summary: Allison's life is boring. Everyone just about ignores her. But when General Jasper Whitlock comes along, she finds herself in love with the solidier even though her older sister wants him and he might not even come back from this war. JasperxOC


Allison Carter was a child of General Carter and Caitlyn Carter. The Carters were overconfident Southern People. Well, Caitlyn and General were. Allison couldn't see the entire point of the war. General Derek Carter had wedded Caitlyn Dunne and conceived Allison while visiting Caitlyn's mother in New York. So, they reasoned that the only reason she wouldn't pick a side was because the North was where she was born. Unlike, the rest of her family who was born in Texas.

The General and Caitlyn had three children. The oldest, Alec was in the war also, but he was away much more than his father. He had blonde hair that fell into his ocean blue eyes, many girls seeked to marry him, but he was contented with being single. "If I die, I don't want more people grieving for me." He had said. Alexandra was the middle child and very beautiful. She had light blonde hair that curled around her face and ocean eyes that captivated many men. The youngest was Allison. She was often ignored by her family except for her grandma and her brother. Her hair was a dirty white-blonde and her eyes were a chocolate brown. And Unlike the rest of her family, her skin was pale. Her grandma always told her, when she went to New York 'Your special and don't you forget it.'

[Allison's P.O.V]

Today was a cool day, breezy, and sunny. The windows in the sitting room were opened wide. Alexandra sat on the couch, in a white and red dress that cut down too low, sewing. Her blonde hair was behind her shoulders. I sat in a corner of the sitting room, reading a book by General Lee Harter. He led the American Army back in the 1770's. Alec gave it to me a while back. General Harter basically made his book a diary.

Papa came in with a young man behind him. He had blonde hair and silvery blue eyes. He was taller than Papa by a inch or two. And he was very handsome. Probably another suitor for Alexandra. All men other than family were suitors for Alexandra. It got me sick that men only wanted her for her money and looks. But she was dumber than the chicken Mattie, the cook, served for dinner.

"Alexandra. Allison. This is General Whitlock." Papa only said my name because it was rude to ignore a woman, but he ignored me when there were no guests here. Alexandra stood up and smiled. I just nodded and went back to reading. "General, this is my oldest daughter, Alexandra. Isn't she a beauty?"

"Yes. She is very beautiful." He told my father. Alexandra giggled. I rolled my eyes and stood. "And you're Allison?" He said to me. I nodded. "Pleasure to meet you." I nodded.

Before I could answer, "Allison. Will you please place General Whitlock's horse in the stables?" It wasn't a question. It was a statement. I nodded and walked out of the room. When I got to the stables, I realized I forgot my book. I found a unfamiliar horse. But, boy was she gorgeous. She had a golden tint and her mane was ashen. I led her into an empty stall and gave her food and water.

At dinner, Alexandra flirted shamelessly with General Whitlock. We found out he was going to be staying for a week or two. I just ate; I didn't talk as usual, and stood up and walked out. I had no reason to stay there. From there, I went to the sitting room. My book wasn't there though. I didn't dare venture into Papa's library. He let no one but me, Mama, and Isabel, a maid who he had an affair with, in it. So, I just went back to my room.

Just as the sun was getting ready to fade away from the sky, I found my diary, which was hidden in my finest robe, and opened it. It was bought five years ago at a little store in New York. On the front, it had the letters, A C in very fancy script. It stood for Allison Carter. I opened to the next clear page and started writing the entry for the day.

_Dear Diary, March 16, 1862_

_Papa brought General Whitlock home to stay for a week or two. Alexandra would get in bed with him in a heart-beat. It's so disgusting. Marriage and men aren't everything. Papa and Mama should be more worried about the war, not about whether Alexandra marries a fine man or not. But, if Whitlock takes Alexandra away, I would be the center of attention for them. Possibly. Of course, only Alec and Grammy didn't ignore me. Mama and Papa ignore me because_

_I was born in the North_

_I don't care who wins this war, as long as it ends soon_

_My hair is a shade of white_

_I love to read, but hate to sew_

_I must go now. Someone is knocking on my door. Surprise. Seriously. _

I hid my diary and opened my door. It was General Whitlock. He had a book in his hands and he was smiling. He didn't look older than 18. It just about took my breath away. I did say JUST ABOUT.

"I found your book." He started to say. "And I wanted to return it to you personally." He held out the book. I took it and smiled.

"Thank you General Whitlock."

"You can call me Jasper ma'm." He smiled again. "So, are you normally shy or do you hate me?"

"No no no." I said. "It's just that, I'd hate to be a bother." I told him. It was a lie of course. Immediately, I felt guilty for lying to him.

"You would never be a bother." He leaned against my door. "I'd like to know more about you Allison."

"What's there to know Mr. Whitlock?" I asked him.

"You're a quiet person, you read old books, you don't seem to care that I'm here, and you're very beautiful." He told me. I blushed at the beautiful part. No one ever called me beautiful. Only Grammy did.

"I'm not beautiful." I muttered. He chuckled and when I looked up he shook his head.

"You're a special type of beauty Miss Allison. Unlike anyone else. Even your sister." He paused then he said, "Will you come with me tonight, at midnight, for a ride?"

I nodded. Unaware of what was to come that night. Or what my parents would say if they ever found out.


End file.
